powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 12: Drunk on Tofu
is the twelfth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Kazu stands against a tofu Gorma Minion making everyone drunk, including Daigo and Shoji. Plot A tofu salesman is driving through town selling his homemade wares but is ignored; when he returns to the Semaya Tofu shop, his wife asks why he isn't able to sell the tofu but he doesn't know why as people suddenly throw objects into their windows saying their tofu is terrible, breaking them before he chases them off. At Kazu's salon, Machiko, the daughter of the tofu sellers, arrives to visit Kazu before he goes to pick up some tofu himself, declaring it as delicious and he can eat it all day and never get tired of it. Machiko states there's a problem in that the shop may soon be destroyed, making Kazu wonder why as a strange drunk crowd emerge following a suited man juggling sake bottles as they sing about quitting their company. Machiko notices one of the patrons is her father as the drunk crowd rush into traffic, but the suited man kicks the car away as he leaves and Machiko goes to check her father. Kazu chases the strange man and runs on top of him stating he realized he's a Gorma, the man changing into the Gorma Minion Tofu Hermit; Kazu asks what he's up to, but the Gorma Minion realizes he uses Drunken Fist before entering into it himself and charging, the two fighting each other before Tofu Hermit tosses Kazu aside, forcing him to change into Qilinranger. The two continue to fight with Drunken Fist before Kazu is thrown aside and the monster vanishes, stating they'll meet again. At the tofu shop, the master is made to rest as his wife states this is what happens when you drink all day and why the shop is being attacked; yet the master states today is the only day he drinks sake. As Kazu asks what happened, the father states that those who attacked the tofu shop were working for a rival shop; they surround him while blowing their horns making him suddenly drunk! Machiko states she can't forgive those who attack their shop and she'll find them and pay them back for what they've done before running away from Kazu and her parents. Elsewhere, a group of mothers appear to be likewise drunk stating rebellious things while feeding each other tofu; Machiko appears to them asking why they're harassing their shop, but the male tormentors reveal themselves to be Cotporos who surround her while on bicycles, forcing Kazu to rescue her and telling Machiko to run away from the crowds; soon being followed by Daigo and Shoji. Without warning, Tofu Hermit appears before the two Dairanger; drinking down alcohol, he uses it to breathe fire against the two before stating he'll cool them down; blowing a horn filled with sake that covers Daigo and Shoji until they become plastered, laughing and living it up making them drunk and disorderly! As Kazu checks on them, Tofu Hermit states that they can fight at any time before vanishing leaving Kazu to fend for himself. At Dairanger headquarters, Daigo and Shoji continue to act foolishly drunk as Kaku yells at them for losing to a Gorma Minion due to being naive. Ryo and Rin rush in to hear about the attack as Kazu states he can't forgive Tofu Hermit for his actions as a fellow Drunken Fist fighter and that he will use Qilin Style to defeat it. Kazu tracks Tofu Hermit who is relaxing drinking and eating boiled tofu; he challenges it and the Gorma Minion challenges the Dairanger to a drinking contest, which is an offer he can't refuse or else "the girl will face my wrath", revealing Machiko captured with a massive block of "Gorma Tofu" above her, releasing it as it breaks several cement blocks beneath it! As Kazu shows how appall he is, Tofu Hermit states that by doing the challenge, he will save Machiko's life and he will even destroy himself; wondering what Kazu will do; further being tormented by Shadam who declares that humans are happy when they drink and sad when they drink making their brains deteriorate to become like sloths, thus preventing the Gorma's own destruction of them by this method. Kazu states he won't allow this to happen, making him accept the challenge as the Gorma general disappears. Happy that the challenge was accepted, Tofu Hermit has Cotporos bring a table and a large sake cup that they prepare to fill with a vase filled with sake. At Dairanger base, Ryo has stripped Daigo and Shoji down trying to get them to stop lying around and do something, dragging them into a bathtub to soak their heads in water to wake them up; Rin brings in coffee to make them drink. Tofu Hermit distributes the sake, stating it is 90% proof Gorma Raochu, made of sweet bugs and poisonous plants fermented for three-thousand years. Declaring the start of the challenge, the Gorma Minion drinks the sake down declaring it delicious and refreshing but making him drunk already as Kazu notes, stating that there's not enough alcohol for both of them and he refuses to compete against him and leaving; Tofu Hermit tries to stop him but asks for more sake which he declares will be Kazu's and a one-of-a-kind deal; the Dairanger takes the Raochu as it pours out and is pushed by Tofu Hermit to chug it down with the Cotporos' support as they blow their horns. Finishing the drink, Tofu Hermit declares Kazu amazing for doing it despite being enemies, but it knocks Qilinranger down stating he can't drink anymore and with Tofu Hermit state this makes him win the match, preparing to chop Kazu into tofu with a cleaver; but the Dairanger catches the blade and knocks the Gorma Minion away, making Tofu Hermit declare to the Cotporos to attack but his minions instead turning on each other before two hit him, revealing them as Shoji and Daigo! Kazu reveals that he switched drinks before the match and only drank water; Daigo and Shoji were able to get away with it due to Tofu Hermit being drunk since midday to not notice what happened; though Kazu admits that Shoji shouldn't be joking about the Gorma Minion's drinking. Angered, Tofu Hermit orders Machiko thrown down and the tofu block dropped on top of her, turning his head since he can't watch; but Ryuuranger ha broken it in two with Hououranger saving the girl, shocking the Gorma Minion. Kazu and the other Dairanger transform, Tofu Hermit claming they shouldn't be making spectacles of themselves as the team fight off the Cotporos with their weapons. Kazu charges Tofu Hermit, striking him with opposing kicks before using his Qilin Style drunken fist to fight the Gorma Minion; Tofu Hermit tries to use the Chilled Tofu Side Slash, then the Boiled Tofu Overhead Slash slashing at Qilinranger before he reveals the Qilin Gourd, which he swings around before releasing the gourd making Tofu Hermit drink from it over and over. Kazu reveals it's the Qilinranger Terribly Special Qiryoku Sake; the Gorma Minion states it's delicious but it starts to take effect, making Tofu Hermit buzzed and drowsy making him supremely drunk allowing Qilinranger use the Terrible Hangover Headache Fist, which takes advantage of an opponent's drunk state allowing for them to be attacked, Kazu hitting him over and over in the inebriated state before using Qilin Style: Headache Fist Full Thrust, forming huge gauntlets on his hands that he punches Tofu Hermit away with! The Gorma Minion feels pain in his head before using the Enlargement Bomb to grow and become sober, making the Dairanger summon Dairen'Oh; Kazu immediately summons the Great King Sword but Tofu Hermit breathes fire to knock it out of their hand and attack the mecha with it's own weapon! Qilinranger suddenly announced the Qi Kung Shot, shocking the Gorma Minion with their sword returning it to them to perform the Raging Hurricane Waves finisher as a trumpet blows one last time. Later, Machiko's father once again returns to selling tofu with his daughter and the Dairanger's help as Kazu returns to chowing down on his favorite handmade tofu. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Machiko: *Machiko's father: *Machiko's mother: *Housewife: , Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Viewership': 7.7% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KirinRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KirinRanger *Tofu Hermit's human form resembles the actor . DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Susumu Takaku